Grocery Shopping and Alien Tomatoes
by jonadark
Summary: Liz Parker just moved to Roswell, when on a shopping trip she is knocked unconciouse by a jar of rogue tomatoes,and so begins story where she is shown ordinary things can be extrodinary. Even jars of alien tomatoes. MELP
1. Attack of the Tomatoes!

Grocery Shopping

"Manager to isle four, manager to isle four." With a crackle, the intercom turned off.

Liz shook her head and pushed her purse further on her shoulder. Her eyes searched for the items on her list, her mind elsewhere. She never saw it coming.

The giant jar of tomato sauce, lying on its side, on the top shelf of isle two, rolled across to isle three and allowed gravity to dump it on the head of an unfortunate brunette.

The sound of shattering glass brought Max Evans running to the scene. "Are you alright?"

There was no response.

"Miss?" Was there blood? He couldn't tell, gingerly he brought the woman to a sitting position, leaned her against the canned peas for eighty-nine cents and called the manager.

The manager wasn't happy. "This is the fifth kamikaze tomato sauce jar incident this week."

The manager had taken to carrying smelling salts with him to work, now he pulled one out and waved it beneath the brunette's nose. "Now, darling, are you alright?"

Liz's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she asked bewildered. Then, "Why did I dye my hair red?"

With the grace of a drunk she stumbled to her feet. The manager cringed and Max knew he would be pulling an extra shift as the woman knocked off the canned peas "whoops!" carrots "I hate vegetables!" and…there goes the green beans, Max thought. "Ewww!" He gripped her arm before she made it to the glass encased beets.

"Here, why don't we go sit down?" The woman didn't answer, so Max steered her towards the managers office. Right then, the intercom buzzed on "Manager to checkout, Manager to checkout."

Rolling his eyes. "I swear Max, this place is possessed." Max grinned. "Take care of her. Michael," the manager motioned to Michael Guerrin. "Clean this up. Max, give her free…"

"Manager to checkout and manager to deli, manager to checkout, manager to deli"

Max laughed at the manager ran off.

"Why'd he go away?" Liz asked, her head hurt, her hair was sticky. What am I doing here? She looked up into deep blue eyes. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"You're grocery shopping." Max said patiently as he opened the door to the office.

"Why would I go out like this?" Liz pointed to her tomato sauce splattered clothes.

"I don't think you left looking like that." Max pulled up a chair, sat her in it, then plopped down across from her. "Do you feel okay?" The woman looked up at him, and he finally took notice of the stunning creature in front of him.

Cataloguing the hurts, Liz concluded she'd live. "I'm fine, I think. Nothing that bottle of aspirin I picked up won't cure." That made the man across from her laugh, "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no. Not at all. Now that your lucid, I assure you that Mike's Mart will pay for your groceries that you wish to purchase today, and that we are extremely sorry about what happened. We have been having a problem with the tomato sauce on the top shelf." Max explained. The brunette nodded.

"Very well. Lets shop." Liz hopped to her feet and made for the door.

"Not so fast!" Max said, laughter bubbling inside him. "Maybe you should clean up a bit first."

Liz emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, feeling a lot less sticky. "Thanks." She smiled at the man who's nametag read 'Max E.'.

Max carried the shopping basket as Liz went from isle to isle picking this and that out, comparing prices, changing her mind. Max was enthralled, he'd never met someone who had such a strange shopping routine. When they got to isle three, he was happy to see that Michael had cleaned it up.

"What hit me?" Liz asked.

Max pointed to the top shelf. "The Alien Tomato Sauce."

"The _Alien_ Tomato Sauce?" Liz's eyebrows rose, questioning.

Max shrugged with a grin. "Hey, its Roswell."

Liz nodded and continued down the isle. Max took the time to admire her long dark brown hair, trim figure, and nice butt.

"Are you from around here?" he asked.

Liz turned around with a smile. "No, I just moved into the neighborhood, but I won't be here long, I start college in two weeks." She contemplated a box of rice, before deciding it wasn't worth it.

"Oh really." Max pointed to a better deal, "That rice there, is good, price and taste." Liz picked it up. She had long artist fingers; her nails were short and unpainted. "Where are you going to college?"

Liz placed the rice into the cart, her hand grazing his on accident. "Oh, I'm going to NMU."

"I go there too." Max stated as he tried to find his brain. He had never before experienced anything like what had just happened. Not from just one touch, anyway.

"Hey man, you gonna be off soon?" Michael hit Max's shoulder. "Wake up. You wanna go to my house, or are you gonna go home?"

Annoyed, Max glanced at Michael. "I don't know yet. Let me think about it."

Michael looked from Max to Liz, back to Max. "Ohhh, I see." He turned to Liz. "Hey. I'm Michael Guerrin," he offered his hand. "And whenever there is a damsel in distress, I never get to be the hero. Why is that Max?"

Truly annoyed now, Max rolled his eyes. "I can only imagine."

Liz laughed. "Liz Parker." Shaking Michael's hand she smiled. "Nice to meet you, and to be truthful, girls don't like to be saved."

"Ah, you're a compulsive liar. Nice to meet someone just like me!" Michael put his arm over Liz's shoulder and faced Max. "Don't we make a cute couple?" He asked. Liz laughed.

"And you wonder why you're single." Max shook his head as Michael laughed and released Liz. "I just haven't met anyone as charming as myself…yet."

"I'm sure there's someone out there." Liz said kindly.

"Or in here." Michael said with a wink.

"Oh boy."

"Ok, Michael. I think it's time to let Ms. Parker get her shopping done." The manager popped into the isle. "Restock the candy bars upfront won't you."

"Whatever you say." Michael bowed. "Why does Max always get to escort the girls around?" he complained as he and the manager walked away.

"Because he actually gets them to buy the merchandise, not just get their number."

Liz laughed and grinned more than she had since moving to this little town.

"Sorry about him, he's always been a bit…"

"Horny?" suggested Liz.

Max nodded. "So, are you finished shopping or do you need anything else." Liz looked at the basket.

"I think I got it all. Thanks.

As Max bagged her free groceries, he asked her about herself.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

Max put applesauce into the bag. "Where'd you move from?"

"Oh, well, we used to live in New York, my dad, he's… well we moved because of him. Anyway."

"Do you like it here?"

Liz leaned against the counter. "I haven't really met anybody."

From the candy rack, Michael's head popped up. "Come to the party tonight, some college girl's having one at the old Carleton place. It's gonna be a blast." His head disappeared behind a big snickers box.

"The old Carleton place?" Liz asked, her smile bright.

"Yeah, it's a party spot." Liz nodded and Max hesitated. "I could pick you up, if you wanted to go, that is."

Liz thought for a second. Parties weren't her thing. But… "Sure. Um, here, let me write down my address." She handed him the slip of paper. "What time?"

"Around seven."

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you then." Liz picked up her grocery bags, and walked out.

"Smooth, real smooth." Michael said between bites.

"Oh shut up."


	2. Drama, Drama, Drama

**Disclaimer**- I do not own.

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not known for humor, any suggestions would be great, and anyone willing to be my beta, please contact me, or say so in a review. thankyou to my one reviewer, id name you personally, however, i can't seem to find it, anyway...thanks, sorry about the blue eyes and guerin things, but to my defense, in the first book that the roswell series was based on, max did have blue eyes. but i know i know, this isn't about that. ok, thanks. and now, without further ado...my crappy story, chapter two.

* * *

**Grocery Shopping and Alien Tomatoes**

**Chapter Two: Drama, Drama, Drama

* * *

**

Liz sat on her couch, the clock on the mantle read six fifty five. Why, oh why am I doing this? She thought, twirling her hair. Then the door opened, Liz caught a glimpse of dark hair, her heart raced.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Her father's disapproving voice slammed into her, the door echoed her shock. "Where are you going honey?" Mr. Parker asked again, kinder this time.

"Oh, um, I…I" Liz racked her brain for an excuse, a lie. Hanging her head she murmured. "I'm going to a party."

Her father sat down across from her. "Lizzy…" he sighed. "You have so much going for you…"

"I know dad."

"I just don't want you to…to loose you like I lost your mother and brothers."

"I won't do anything stupid." She said, her voice a bit defensive and she was sorry for that.

Her father shook his head. "You say that now, but peer pressure…"

"Dad!" Liz shifted uncomfortably as the doorbell rang. This time it was unmistakably the boy from the store, the one who's nametag read 'Max E.' "I'll be home at eleven, I promise." Standing she hugged him. "I'll come home." She whispered. Picking up her purse she opened the door and gave Max a winning smile.

Mr. Parker's shoulder's hung and he heard the door gently close after his daughter, without shame he put his face in his hands and prayed.

* * *

"You look nice." Max told Liz as they got into his jeep.

"Mm hmm, does this thing actually run?" she asked, cautious. The jeep looked as though it had seen better days.

"Ah, she don't look like much, but it'll get you where you need to be."

Or becomes your coffin. Liz thought wryly. She secured her seatbelt and glanced at Max. She'd always liked dark haired guys…her and Orlando Bloom had really hit it off, he was such a sweetheart…in her head. But in real life she had found her true love, and he had had dark hair, dark eyes, and a drop dead honest grin. Liz felt tears threaten she missed him terribly.

An uncomfortable silence was settled over them, much like the heat. Max, however, liked conversation. "So, what do you plan to study in college?"

"Oh, I haven't really decided yet." That wasn't totally true, but she didn't know him. I'll probably never see him after tonight anyway. Liz felt herself relax. "And what are you planning on doing?"

"Politics. It's a family thing. My dad's a lawyer."

"Oh." Well, that was short lived; Liz shifted her now tense shoulders.

Max looked over and grinned. "Hey, I know we can be pretty intimidating, but we are really puppies." He said with a laugh.

"Not in my experience." Liz said shortly.

Max nodded, interested, but…he eyed Liz up and down, no matter how interested, he knew she wasn't going to talk. So he switched subjects.

"I don't know anything about this girl who's party we're going to. So, if it is a bomb, don't blame me, okay?" His tone lightened the mood.

Liz grinned. "I won't make any promises, it sure is handy to have someone to blame."

"Ouch."

* * *

Not long after, Max pulled the jeep into a very wooded area and parked. "Well, here goes." He walked around then and took Liz's hand, helping her out.

"What a gentleman." Her sarcasm evident.

Max's eyes twinkled. "Just how I was raised."

"To deceive?" Liz asked, her eyes hard, but her voice light. Max stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

"Not everyone is out for themselves." He said finally, then turned and walked up onto the porch, opened the door for Liz, and they entered the party.

Everything was covered in dust, cobwebs, the décor was faded, the paint peeling off the walls. It was obvious that the Carleton place had been abandoned for some time, to be used for weekend parties and horny teenage couples.

Liz stuck close to Max as he walked through the mass of people with ease.

"Hey, you!" a voice unmistakably female called across the room. "YO! Newcomers!" Max and Liz stopped and turned. A blond female came weaving through the bodies.

"Hi. Maria DeLuca." She held out her hand and waited expectantly.

"Max Evans."

Liz shook Maria's hand, she felt comfortable around her. "Liz Parker."

"Well, well, well…" Maria turned back to Max but kept hold of Liz's hand. "One of _the_ Evans, I suppose. Right jolly stuck up you bunch." With that, Maria turned and walked away, tugging Liz along with her.

Max's jaw remained on the floor as he watched the two girls disappear. What the hell? He thought. Two anti-max promoters in one day, both had just met him, and had instantly joined the opposite club. He frowned. Well, that sucks.

"Hey ya my man, where's that sexy little girl from the store?" Michael swayed into Max, a beer in his hand. "And might I add, that the drooling male is way out of style. Close your mouth." Michael shoved a beer into Max's hand and swayed a little bit. "Have you seen that chick who's throwing the party? What a babe! What an attitude." Michael concluded.

"That seems to be. Be back." Max shoved the beer back at Michael and took off.

"Where you going?" Michael asked, but was soon distracted. "Hey Courtney."

* * *

Maria sat Liz in a chair and seated herself across from her. "What an arrogant asshole." She said with a smile. Liz's eyebrows crinkled, her eyes full of laughter. This Maria was quite a character.

"He probably thought he could keep you all to himself this whole night, I bet he did." Maria continued. "Thinks he's all that because his family is the biggest thing around. Well, I couldn't have that, not when it was the new Drama major he was trying to corrupt." Maria smiled her one hundred megawatt smile.

Liz gaped. "How do you know that I'm a Drama major?" she asked.

Maria laughed. "Oh, well that's easy, I'm your roommate, I remembered your name, and they put all the drama majors in the same dorm…so, just a few brain cells was all it took to piece the puzzle together. And don't worry about them, those brain cells I mean, I didn't need them anymore."

Liz laughed, but her laughter was cut short when she saw a particular dark haired individual barrel his way toward them and he didn't look particularly cheerful.

"Oh boy." Maria said as the "Evans" stopped in front of them.

Max glared. "Oh boy?"

"Oh boy." Liz repeated.

Max's head turned to look at her, his eyes confused.

"Si, Senor stupido." Maria rolled her eyes as Max flashed her a look that said loud and clear 'back off'.

But that wasn't Maria's style and _Mr. Hotshot_ would have to learn that. _The hard way, _Maria grinned.

"Who do you think you are, barging over here like you own the place?" Maria asked, her eyebrows raised, her legs crossed.

Max took a deep breath and prepared to deal with the hardheaded blond. _Should be easy after all, _he thought.

"I brought Liz here.." He didn't get to finish.

"Oh…I see, so you've claimed her." Maria nodded her head as if it all made sense. "She belongs to you now, I get it." Then her eyes hardened. "Well, guess what 'Mr. Hotshot I'm an Evans so I can walk all over everyone because I'm so much better than them', you aren't better than everyone, and Liz here, is my best friend, and she don't want to talk to you."

For the second time in his life, Max's jaw dropped, and for the last time, Michael happened to appear.

"Damn man, are you loosing your touch? I told you drooling male is waaaaayyyy out. Close your mouth man, if you wanna get the ladies, you have to be smooth." Michael slid into the vacant seat next to Maria.

"How ya doing darling."

Maria giggled, an exaggerated 'I'm a stupid big busted blond' giggle and twirled her hair, her eyes going big, her brain cells running out of her head. "Just fine. What's a nice strapping lad like yourself doing with a bozo like that?" She shrugged to indicate Max.

Michael turned to look Max up and down, then looked at himself. "Strapping I like that," he turned to Max again. "Bozo, me like that even more."

Everyone laughed except Max.

"Oh shut up."

Maria looked to Liz. "Drama, drama, drama."

* * *

**Please review, i know that begging is beneath me, but gets on hands and knees please REVIEW! puppy eyes Here are the simple rules: 1> read story, 2> review, 3>if you review, i update. Got it, thats simple now isn't it? gets back on knees, clasps hands together Please review. Now I'm done begging, if you want me to continue, you will follow the above stated rules.**

**Thanks. Jess.**


End file.
